


Bubbles

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy?, It is now, LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Toys, Vibrator, fleshlight, hanzo has a nice time, i HATE the word fleshlight btw, i think its gross, is it possible for smut to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo finally has a night to himself, and he's going to enjoy it.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some chatter on discord, what can I say...

Hanzo hasn’t had a night to himself in a long while, and he intends to make the most of it. Most of the base is away on various missions, he’s recently been upgraded to an empty officer’s room, and he may have gone shopping for... goodies. The first of which is a bottle of glittery champagne, which he will enjoy in his bath. But first, the boring things.

 

He had cleaned his room that morning, changing sheets and organizing and making it comfortable. Now that it no longer smells like cleaning products, Hanzo turns on a salt lamp that he’d gotten during the holidays-- he likes the soft, golden light it gives out-- and sets up his little diffuser, which quickly produces a cold, jasmine-scented steam. Wonderful. 

 

The shower he has is more functional than anything, but it is  _ very _ thorough. And as he dries off his hair with the best blow-dryer money can buy, he lets the tub fill up with warm water and drops a  _ bath bomb _ in, which fizzes out bubbles and turns the water lilac. Soon he ties his hair into a bun and pours himself the champagne, quickly putting on a gold face mask and gleefully sinking into the water. Now  _ this _ was nice. He could just soak here for the entire evening, listening to the soft music coming from the speakers, but he has plans. So he finishes his drink, has another, and peels off the mask. 

 

Hanzo takes a bathrobe-- made of finely-spun and extremely plush cotton-- and unplugs the tub. He has a third drink so he’s just barely tipsy and changes the music to low, faintly-pulsing EDM. Now for the real fun.

 

He gathers up a box of supplies and unfolds his latest special treat-- a set of truly fantastic navy-and-gold lingerie. Every piece is trimmed in cloudy-looking lace and made of some sort of silk blend he is absolutely in love with. First the stockings-- which he clips to the garters with little difficulty. Then the bralette, then the panties… Hanzo turned in front of the mirror, admiring himself. Damn, he looked good. He gives himself a little twirl, grinning, and snaps a picture. 

 

Hanzo settled on the bed, drawing the box closer. A bottle of lube, of course, and his favorite plug. Simple, black, and very, very buzzy. He grabs the remote and slicks up his hand, sliding in a finger. Hanzo sighs, lips parting as he slowly fingers himself, taking the time to really enjoy himself. Another finger and he decides he better take his panties off. Ah, well, it was nice while it lasted. He scissors himself carefully, rocking back on his fingers as he stretches his hole. A soft moan builds in him as he adds a third finger and really opens himself up. 

 

Good enough, he decided, and slicked his plug up properly before sliding it in slow and steady, savoring how it tugs against his rim. Hanzo gasped as he fully seated the plug in himself, and he settles the remote closer as he gets his hands on his special new toy. It’s a fleshlight-- and ugh, he hates that word, but he dislikes  _ masturbator _ even more. He got it custom, and it’s a deep, translucent blue with gold glitter in it. Yes, Hanzo was a bit vain. What about it?

 

He drizzled lube over the entrance and groans as he sheathed his cock in the toy. There was something so… erotic about being able to  _ see _ his dick inside. Hanzo grinds down on it a little, getting used to the sensation, before settling himself on his back, propped up by the pile of pillows he has, and carefully clicks the plug on. Hanzo bucks up into the toy in his fist and hell, it’s better than he imagined. He slowly thrusts his hips, sighing and moaning softly as he enjoys the dual sensation. It’s good in a way that makes pleasure thrum gently under his skin, building slow and steady. 

 

Hanzo fumbled for the remote, turning it up again. Oh,  _ yes _ , perfect. His moans get louder, voice cracking as he thrusts into the toy.  _ So good… _ The combination of feeling against his prostate and around his cock is too pleasurable to keep slow. He flips onto his hands and knees, holding the toy still as he cranks the vibrator up. He wails, thrusting almost frantically, mouth open as he moans and whines. He’s close, and he clenches around the plug, gasping as it nudges sharply against his prostate. 

 

A few more whimpered gasps and he cums, grinding into the fleshlight like he was trying to squeeze in deeper. He all but collapses on the bed, hips stuttering as he rides the aftershocks, plug still buzzing away. After a while it gets to be too much, and Hanzo weakly turns it off, panting. 

 

“...Fuck.” He rasped, slowly coming down from a fantastic orgasm. When had a man made him  _ this _ good? Never. Hanzo took several minutes to cool down before pulling out. That was not going to be fun to clean… special occasions only, then. Taking out the plug makes him whimper, still sensitive, and he clenches around air when it pops out. He really wants to just lay down, but he couldn’t leave this stuff sitting around. Hanzo hauled himself out of bed, taking his toys to the sink and giving them both a serious scrub-down before plugging the sink and turning on his electric kettle. He takes a quick rinse to get rid of the sweat on his body and re-dresses in his plush robe. 

 

When the water is boiling, he pours it over (and into) the fleshlight, and carefully drizzles a bit over the vibe, concerned about interior electronics. He waits, bored, and makes quick work of drying them and putting everything away, grabbing the champagne flute he’d left in the bathroom and heading to bed, where he pours himself a fourth glass before turning on his TV to  _ Chopped _ . 

 

Hanzo has waited ages for tonight, and damn. Absolutely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
